The perfect Homestory
by Sara17
Summary: After Sirius' death, Remus decides to leave Grimmauld Place and to live together with...Severus Snape. No Slash.


Well...hello ^_^;

This is just the short first chapter of my new, senseless story. Lupin behaves a little not-so-Lupin-like (sorry..).

I beg you to forgive me the little mistakes which might be in the story as I'm German and so I do not speak English every day.

The next chapters will be better, I promise. Even though Iope you have fun .

Disclaimer: Remus J. Lupin and Severus Snape belong to JKR

Part 1 - Lupin:

The day had finally come, the day I would leave Grimmauldplace.

this morning an owl from Dumbledore had arrived at Grimmauldplace, suggesting me to leave my best friend's home. Since Sirius' death I wanted to leave it, but I couldn't find a flat as I didn't have much money.

From now on, I would live together with somebody, I was so happy,

there was just one little problem...'somebody' didn't know it yet.

I stood on the doorstep of his house, it was a bit shabby, but also surprisingly big.

Alright, there was no way back...

I rang the doorbell and waited...and waited...and waited...

Finally someone opened the door, it was a very sleepy looking Severus Snape, wearing only some shorts and a shirt.

"Hello Severus.", I said as calmly as possibly.

Some seconds passed...before he shut the door again.

"Severus, please! Don't be childish, open up the door."

I knocked it for more then half an hour, before Severus opened up again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY DOORSTEP?!!"

Hmm...this did not start too good.

"Well, I think you should sit down before I explain everything, Severus."

"I don't want you to explain anything - I want you to leave."

"Okay, the faster, the better, I think: From now on, we're living together. Dumbledore suggested it. Isn't that great?...Severus?"

Was it normal for him to faint? I should really come to know him better.

"Alright, Severus, you gonna sleep, I gonna search the guestroom."

It would have been impolite not to inform him, alright, he IS fast asleep and can not hear me, but anyway...

Part 2 - Snape:

I woke up in front of door.

Why the hell was I lying on the floor?

Man, that had been such a strange dream...that werewolf...saying we were living together from now on.

Damn, I shouldn't drink so much alcohol in the evenings.

Coffee...I needed coffee...

Going to the kitchen, I heard a strange noise...a whistle.

Carefully, I got my wand and went to the kitchen again, there was the noise again, I almost jumped into the kitchen pointing my wand at the noisemaker...

In my kitchen...in the middle of MY kitchen...stood Remus Lupin, whistling, taking stuff out of my shelves.

No. 

This couldn't be.

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

"Wha- What're you d- doing in my kitchen?", I muttered.

"I'm cooking a meal for the two of us, we've to celebrate my moving in, haven't we?...Severus? Are you fainting again?"

Part 3 - Lupin:

Severus should really do something about that, it couldn't be healthy.

But after I had poured out the second bottle of water over his head, he seemed to awake again.

"Whoa...damn you, Lupin."

"Back to normal, as I can see."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing at all."

Somehow...driving him mad was fun.

Just a few seconds later, he screamed again.

I grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling again, but (surprise, surprise) he didn't collapse again...unfortunately.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen, you...you...", he shouted at me.

I looked around...mhh...well, okay, all this broken stuff on the floor wasn't so nice and perhaps I shouldn't have left the napkins hanging over the hot cauldron, as they seemed to have started burning some seconds ago.

"Well, it's a bit chaotic, but otherwise cooking would be boring, wouldn't it?"

"Boring? BORING? DO YOU THINK IT'S BORING IF YOUR KITCHEN ISN'T BURNING OR AT LEAST FULL OF MESS, LUPIN?!!"

Oh damn, Sevvie didn't seem to take anything humorous today and I wasn't even sure if he had checked we would live together for quite a few weeks. This day might become longer than I hoped it would...

Part 4 - Snape: 

Something was wrong here.

Yesterday I had enjoyed the loneliness, the total silence and my firewhiskey...today I 'enjoyed' the chaos, a werewolf who behaved as if he was three years old or drunk or both and...yeah...my firewhiskey. Whiskey! Were the fuck was my whiskey?!

"Severus?"

Don't you go on my nerves any further, werewolf!

"What do you want, Lupin?"

"Well, did you get all the things...I mean...err...well you know I wanted to...yeah...", he stuttered.

What did this guy want? Attention? Whiskey? A new kitchen that he could destroy?

If Lupin wanted to marry me, I would need some stuff that was quite a bit harder then firewhiskey.

"Severus, the point is that we gonna live together for some time. I didn't know whether you had got it the last time or not, so I just wanted to ask if-"

"Damn, yeah, fine, do anything you want as long as you don't disturb me searching my firewhiskey."

So, now, leave me alone, wolf-boy...and no, falling in my arms isn't really the thing to do!

"Oh Sevvie!! I was so afraid you would say no...I love you!!"

"Yeah, yeah, that was it, right? I don't think I'll ever need any further information about your sexual orientation, Lupin, I just need my whiskey."

And, surprisingly, the werewolf really left the kitchen without any former comment.

Yes, I won!

Just allow him to live with me and he's content, like a little child who wants to have a drop, damn, I was so good...

Just a moment...

What did I think there?

'Just allow him to live with me...'

No.

No way.

I didn't 

I wouldn't have done anything this stupid, would I?

I fell on the floor and everything in front of my eyes became dark.

The last thing I heard was the voice of my fate shouting

"Sevvie, are you fainting again?"

Sevvie...oh yeah...

My home is my castle - 'Our' home is my grave...

Reviews pls ^____^


End file.
